<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As You Love Me by NeonDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716824">As Long As You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino'>NeonDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Homophobia, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Protective Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is gossiping about a new student at school, but Remus doesn't care about Sirius' history. That doesn't matter to him, all that matters is who Sirius is now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Silly Love Songs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Long As You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Silly_Love_Songs">Silly_Love_Songs</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>As Long As You Love Me - Backstreet Boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a new student joining,” someone murmurs. “Did you hear? A new student. He was in <em>prison</em>.” The pair walk past him in the playground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus rolls his eyes. Every day last week, people talked about a new student joining, and Remus hasn’t been able to get any facts because James has been out of school for the week. James is great at figuring out whether rumours are true or not, he’s also friends with half the school, so is able to suss out quite well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s hoping James is back today. They can talk about his last-minute trip which had him off school. Remus has all the class notes in his bag for their shared classes, and he’s gotten notes for the other classes throughout the week too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They can’t miss out on learning, because it’s exam year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little Lupin,” someone says, and Remus’ heart sinks at the sound of the voice. He turns, spotting two sixth-formers approaching him. “Potter not here to look after you - again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crabbe, Goyle,” he mutters. He grabs his belongings and starts to hastily leave the playground, dodging around other students as he heads towards the building. If he can just be in sight of a teacher…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one around to protect you,” Goyle taunts, as they follow. “Not for a little queer like you anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus grits his teeth. Life was fine until he dated someone who basically told the whole school about Remus’ sexuality. Since then, people like Crabbe and Goyle have started tormenting him. Remus isn’t ashamed of his sexuality, but he hadn’t wanted people to really know until he was out of high-school, because he knows what these people can be like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers grab his arm and his books fall to the floor as he fights to get away. There’s some chanting, and Remus hopes James returns soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>”Fight. Fight. Fight!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I can’t get you out of my head'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>His arm and side hurt as he stands in the line outside of the classroom, waiting for the door to be unlocked by their teacher. One year left, he reminds himself. He’s just got to manage for a year and he’ll be free from here and not have to try and hide from people like Crabbe or Goyle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re let into the class and Remus takes his usual seat. Head down, ignoring unkind words. Not everyone is mean, but enough to make it hard to even come to school. The only reason he hasn’t changed is because this school is within walking distance of home, saving his parents from having to pay travel, and also James. Remus isn’t good at making new friends, he’d rather be here with James.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the bell rings to signal the start of registration, James darts through the door, quickly slipping into the seat next to Remus, ignoring their teacher’s disapproving gaze. “Hey,” he says, tossing his bag loudly onto their table, “heard you got into a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus snorts. “I didn’t fight,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean,” James says. “I’ll deal with it, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time you dealt with it, you ended up with a black eye,” Remus comments. “Look, just leave it. I’ll just try to avoid them. They’ll… they’ll get bored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James nods slightly, though they both know that he won’t. James tries, but sometimes it’s not enough because James can’t be there twenty-four seven. Remus knows that James will stand in between him and the bullies, but Remus can’t allow him to get hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There have been some rumours about a new student,” Remus says, wanting to try and change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James nods his head. “Yeah, I figured. It’s true—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, if you’re quite finished talking, we can get on with the announcements and the register.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Professor,” Remus says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gives a slight nod. “We will be having a new student join us in class,” she says. “I hope you will all be kind, and ignore any rumours floating around.” She looks pointedly around, though for once, she doesn’t turn that gaze to James. Usually she directs these comments at James, and Remus turns his head. James looks really serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Potter, if you’ll head back to the office. I’ll mark you on the register when you return.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s obvious to Remus that James must know the newcomer. James nods, shifts his chair over towards Remus, and pulls another chair to their table before leaving the room as Professor McGonagall  starts calling the names. It’s also not hard to figure out that the “emergency” that kept James off school for a week also relates to this new student.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that’d mean the rumours might be false? Because James wouldn’t know someone who is rumoured to kill someone, or put someone in hospital, or someone who has been to jail, or a drug-dealer (there have been a <em>lot</em> of rumours. James gets back just as McGonagall sets the register on the table. She picks it up again and reaches for her pen, making a mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Class, this is our new student, Sirius Black,” she says, glancing down at her clipboard for a moment. Remus’ eyes turn to the door and they widen as the most gorgeous guy Remus has ever seen in his life walks in. Cool, grey eyes move around the room, and his lips turned down into an annoyed frown, but his eyes stop on Remus for a long moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your uniform?” Remus hears her ask him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorea is taking me to get it this week,” Sirius says, glancing around. “Dumbledore said it’s cool for me to wear my own stuff this week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your hair.” She eyes up the long hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The headmaster mentioned the dress-code for the school. I merely mentioned that I… I admire Samson, you know- from the bible and his long hair, and of course since this is a Catholic school, Dumbledore approved of the hair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s obvious from her expression that she doesn’t believe anything he’s saying, but she doesn’t comment. Instead she gives a slight nod. “Take a seat, Mr Black.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glances towards James, and James gestures to the table where Remus is sitting. There are a few giggles from the back of the class, but Sirius seems to ignore those, his eyes falling on Remus again, before he starts over to the table. He shoves James’ bag out of the way and takes the seat that James had been sitting on. James says nothing, sitting in the remaining chair, and the class falls silent again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll start with English,” the teacher says, glancing towards Sirius briefly. “Mr Black, I’ll return shortly with some exercise books for you, if you can all start reading page twelve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a shuffle of bags as people start to get their stuff out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And may I remind you all that you should be getting yourselves ready during registration time,” McGonagall reminds them all.  She leaves the room, and the noise starts again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus is putting his bag under the table, leaning to his side a little so he can reach under the desk and someone smacks into him, hard, as they walk past. Remus swears under his breath as he straightens up, rubbing his shoulder and arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch what you’re doing, Lupin,” Crabbe says, as he drops a bit of paper in the bin. “I don’t want to catch <em>gay</em> from you.” He walks back and Remus shifts slightly away from the aisle, before remembering Sirius is there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus bites his lip. One year. They’ll get bored. One year. He silently chants this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Sirius glances between him and James.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Remus is getting a bit of a hard time…” James trails off and looks at Remus, clearly unsure if it’s okay to explain <em>why</em>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, he’ll hear it from everyone else anyway,” Remus mutters. “Not really a secret anymore.” He leaves it at that. He’s a little scared because he’s heard all the rumours and he’s pretty sure that this guy has a tattoo on his neck, half-hidden by his hair and leather jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus got caught snogging a bloke last term and he’s being given shit for being gay ever since,” James explains quietly. “Getting into fights and stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t fight,” Remus quickly explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fight,” James replies. “But Mum was upset when I came home with a black eye and fucked up lip the other week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius says nothing in reply and it feels very awkward to Remus, so he fiddles around with his pencil case, flinching when someone walks past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius starts to doodle pictures on his sheet of paper, his left elbow bumping into Remus as he does. After the third time (in which Remus says nothing), Sirius sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Swap places with me,” he mutters. “I don’t like sitting in the middle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus silently shifts his stuff over and Sirius gets up and moves, so Remus slides into the next chair. As he sits down, Sirius reaches out and grabs the pencil-case, helping himself to the things inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus glances at James, who is busy sorting out his own stuff and doesn’t notice, and Remus doesn’t want to cause trouble, so he says nothing. He opens his textbook, moving it so Sirius can read if he wants, though Sirius ignores it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Professor McGonagall returns, Sirius slides the paper over to Remus, and pushes the stationary back into the pencil case. He accepts the books and scrawls his name on the front in an elegant script that is unfitting of him, and Remus glances at the paper. He’s not sure what he’s expecting to see, but there’s a flag with the colours of the rainbow, and words written into the flag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Love is Gay’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The style of the picture is somewhat detailed and Remus can imagine it being a tattoo. He’s not really sure what to make of it- if Sirius meant it in a kind way or not, but mutters a thanks, and slips it into the front of his planner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius taps the pen (Remus’ pen) against the book as he listens to the Professor. “Relax, Remus, is it? I don’t bite,” he murmurs. “Unless you ask, that is.” The smirk on his face is too much and Remus knows he’s fucked.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>'<em>Risking it all in a glance'</em></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The bell rings for the end of the day and Remus is relieved. It’s been awful. Sirius has been quiet, barely saying a word and Remus is at a loss on how to approach him to start a conversation. He just seems to be glaring at everyone, looking moody and scary and so fucking hot that Remus can’t even think of anything to say to him. He suspects that since Sirius knows James, maybe he’s being amicable because of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They head out to the gate, and James runs back inside to use the loo, leaving the other two alone. It’s silent, because Remus has no idea what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sirius pulls on his leather jacket, he reaches up and pulls his hair out of the back and Remus notices the tattoo once more. He’s certain Sirius has at least two now, because he saw something on Sirius’ wrist too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know any other people their age with tattoos, so some of the rumours could actually be true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius pauses, noticing Remus’ eyes on him. “Yeah?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was… you have tattoos,” Remus says quietly. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For staring,” Remus mutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sirius pauses and removes the jacket again. “Wanna see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nods, and Sirius grins. The first proper smile on his lips and Remus finds himself biting his own lip at the sight. Sirius is utterly gorgeous and he’s trying not to comment on anything that could make his potentially-new-friend uncomfortable. It’s clear Sirius is good with James, and Remus doesn’t want to be at odds with their new friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had a third member of the group- Peter- but his parents moved and he went to a different school for year 10 and 11, so having a new member of the Marauders is a big thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius tosses his leather jacket to Remus and he turns, pulling the black t-shirt all the way up his back and Remus can only stare. Sirius clearly works out and Remus appreciates the sight. But as the t-shirt reaches his neck, Remus’ eyes move across the constellation that takes up his whole back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The dog star,” Sirius murmurs. He stays like that for a long moment, before fixing his top and turning back. He rolls up the sleeve of his t-shirt and shows off a series of stars covering his wrist, various shapes, sizes and colours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a theme going,” Remus comments softly. “They’re beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius’ grin widens into a beautiful smile. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nods his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, do you… would you…” Sirius starts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, Black, you might catch gay,” Crabbe shouts, walking by them..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus turns his head away. He’s been planning to never mention his sexuality around Sirius again- well, until they’re proper friends and he can hope to be accepted, and there’s a long pause, and Crabbe is walking past them, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Sirius storms over, grabs Crabbe by the shoulder and shoves him around, pushing him back towards the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus is speechless, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ever speak to Remus ever again,” Sirius shouts, bringing his fist back and punching the other boy hard in the face. Crabbe falls back from the hit, his head smashing against the wall. “If I find you near him, I’ll do worse than this. The shit they’re saying about me- some of it is true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crabbe runs away, looking quite scared, and Sirius walks back to Remus just as James runs over, having seen it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Sirius asks softly. “You looked upset. Want me to go after him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shakes his head. “No, it’s… I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll take you for a milkshake to make you happy again, I don’t like it when you look sad.” Sirius wraps his arm around Remus’ shoulders and starts to lead them away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” James asks, looking between the pair. “You can’t hit people, Sirius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He upset Remus,” Sirius says, pulling Remus closer. “Can’t let anyone hurt him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Remus thinks he’s got a new friend, until: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going for milkshakes. Might be a date, Remus hasn’t actually told me yet if it is, so… way to leave a guy hanging. You can come along too, as long as you don’t mess with the date vibe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“James, come with us, I don’t want you to feel left out,” Remus says. “A date? Are you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gay? Yeah. I thought it was obvious. I drew out the next tattoo I was getting so you’d know,” Sirius points out. “And you’re fucking gorgeous. Never dated a bloke before though, so... “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Remus is quiet for a few moments, before turning his head. “Yeah, okay,” he murmurs softly, and Sirius smiles that beautiful smile again.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'It seems like we’re meant to be'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Remus can’t stop smiling the next morning when he arrives at school. Sirius had said something about an appointment, so it’s just him and James. They haven’t had much chance to text the night before because James was helping Sirius get settled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Childhood friend,” James says. “I knew him from primary school and then his family moved. Look, I know you like him, but he’s got a reputation, and—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like him, it doesn’t matter to me,” Remus insists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I wasn’t warning you off. I was just saying… he’s been through a lot, and… well, what people are saying and what really happened to cause… him to do what he did… it’s not so black and white, so when… when you find out… he’s paid a price for it, but… but don’t judge him before knowing the full story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paid a price?” Remus asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was in Juvie. Mum found out and went crazy. Sirius would always come over to our house after school and Mum would treat him like her own child. He’s moved in with us now, and Mum… she’s so protective. Dad too. Dad is trying to do stuff in the courts, but… but I’ll leave that to Sirius to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nods. Juvie sounds scary, and he wonders what Sirius did. But if James is defending him like this - and if James isn’t warning him away, then James must trust Sirius enough and that’s good enough for Remus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep all of that in mind,” he promises. “He’s… he’s not what I expect after first impressions. He seemed a little scary, but… I mean, he’s really interested in me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Was complaining that he was too scared to kiss you, or if you even wanted to kiss him. He’s got some… self-esteem things. But he really likes you. I promise. I had a talk with him, explained how much you mean to me, and that he needs to be serious about this if he’s going to go out with you. He’s… he’s got things to work through, but I promise he’ll be good to you. He really does want to date you. Uh… also, he’s not very discreet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smiles and opens his planner to the tattoo picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Underneath he starts to draw a star, and reaches for the colours. The flag is wonderful, but he wants to somehow incorporate the star design into it. Maybe many stars interlocking to make up the shape of a flag?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James watches for a few minutes before he puts his head on the desk, and just as registration comes to an end, Sirius walks into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Professor M, had an appointment. Office sent me here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ head turns quickly, and he can’t help but smile. Sirius’ hair is up in a bun today, a mess of curls pinned back, though some are trying hard to escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Take your seat, Mr Black.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius walks over and leans in, planting a kiss to Remus’ cheek before moving around to sit on the chair. “Missed you.” He doesn’t even lower his voice. “Bought you a present. James said chocolate is good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ cheeks redden. Because of the kiss. The words. The chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When my new mum gets me a phone, we’ll have to swap numbers. I’ll just text you from James’ phone for now.” He throws an arm around Remus’ shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gay,” someone mutters, too quietly for Professor McGonagall to hear, and there are some laughs. Sirius is on his feet quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down, Mr Black,” the Professor says crossly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will,” he says, turning back. “If someone wants to make comments about my - or anyone else’s - sexuality, come here and say it to my face. Don’t mutter behind our backs like the fucking little cowards you are, because I’ll find out who said it, and wait till after school and—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Black,” McGonagall says loudly. “Perhaps we could have a talk about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s. Remus, fancy coming along?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nods and stands, and James moves back into the middle seat as they leave the class.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'But I guess it shows'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Poppy, can you arrange someone to cover my class for a short time?” McGonagall says, passing the nurse. “I shouldn’t be too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The school nurse nods, and the pair follow their Professor to the Headmaster’s office. Remus has never been called here before and is a little scared. Is he in trouble?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knocks and motions for them to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Black, can you explain what exactly happened,” she begins. “You’re not in trouble. I’ve suspected there have been some… comments. I’ve heard snippets of conversations, but not enough to know who is involved. Perhaps you can tell me what is happening, or Mr Lupin, as he’s here too, and I suspect that he’s involved somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m… gay, and… people talk,” Remus offers weakly. He looks to Sirius for help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s getting picked on for being gay,” Sirius says angrily. “Some arseholes keep on at him because of it. I’ve heard people talking around the school, slurs, nasty names, and I’ve held my temper, but then after school, one of them upset him and hopefully after I had a word, won’t go near him again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And in the class?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kissed Remus on the cheek and gave him chocolates, because we went on a date yesterday,” Sirius explains. “Look, I was told this is a fresh start. I was told by James' mum that I could be myself. That I didn’t have to be… like before.” He gives them a pointed look, and Remus knows this is referring to something in Sirius’ life before the Potters. Maybe with his family, the Blacks. “They’re making out that being gay is something to be ashamed of. I’m not ashamed anymore, I’m proud, and it’s not like we were snogging in class. It was just a kiss on the cheek before I sat at our table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Albus looks towards McGonagall, and she nods slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesterday someone told Sirius that he might… might catch gay from me,” Remus mutters uncertainly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you both for bringing this to my attention,” Albus says. “We’ll have to take some measures to ensure that the school is more accepting to everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Sirius asks in a disbelieving voice. He’s looking at the headmaster like the man is full of crap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore merely smiles. “I see your hesitation, and from what I know of your past, I understand why you’re reluctant to believe me. I assure you that I have your best interests at heart. Myself growing up, sexuality was something no one would dare talk about in the classroom, but in this day and age, we need to show acceptance.” He reaches for a photo on his desk and turns it so the pair can see. “This is me and my partner, Gellert,” he says. “I strive for acceptance even at my age, but hopefully you trust that I’m doing what I can, but will try harder to get that acceptance in this school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus glances at Sirius and Sirius looks surprised at the revelation, but he slowly nods. “I’m not going to let anyone treat Remus that way again,” Sirius says. “I talked to James about it last night, it’s been going on for months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have a talk with the other teachers and see what we can do,” Albus tells him. “You can all return to your classroom. I’d ask for any… public displays to be avoided in the classroom - the same way I’d ask couples of any sexuality to refrain from it, of course,” He pauses, considering. “Of course if there are issues going on, let your teacher know and we’ll work to fix them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns his gaze to Sirius, as the boys stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Black, I also had a report of you fighting. I’d assume that it has to do with what you’ve told me, but I must ask you to refrain from fighting here. We discussed this new leaf and new life, and your temper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best, but I’m not going to let anyone hurt my boyfriend,” he says. “Or… or whatever we are. I mean, one date. I shouldn’t get ahead of myself.” He glances at Remus and Remus can’t help but smile at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lupin is one of the top students at school. If anyone can help keep you on the right path, I imagine it’s him - with Mr. Potter’s help of course. You both can go. If you need five minutes to think, you’re welcome to take those in the waiting room outside of my office before you return to class.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll give me some time to talk to the class about this morning’s behaviour,” McGonagall says. “I suggest taking those five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be good,” Sirius agrees. “Thank you.” The words sound like they’re a struggle for Sirius to say, and he turns to leave, Remus following.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When they return to class a few minutes later, hand in hand, no-one says a word.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'People say I’m crazy and that I am blind'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, I heard he was in juvie for stabbing someone,” Dorcas says, watching him with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard he beat up his last boyfriend and put him in hospital,” Mary adds. “We like you, we don’t want you to get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Friday. Remus has been dating Sirius for five days, though they haven’t even kissed properly. Sirius briefly mentioned that his parents were homophobic, and Remus understands that he’s still learning to accept himself. That it’s all taken an emotional toll on him. Remus is happy to wait. There are kisses on the cheek, a lot of cuddling, arms around his waist or shoulders and of course, holding hands. Earlier today, Sirius leaned in close and rested his head on Remus’ shoulder during their boring History lesson. Granted, he fell asleep, but it was still nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s not going to stab me,” Remus assures her. The rumours have changed since Tuesday when Sirius kissed his cheek, and now some of them relate to his sexuality. Beating up a former boyfriend seems to be a popular one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus certainly doesn’t believe them. It makes no sense really, with all that he knows about Sirius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not even a bit scared? If I were dating him, I’d be terrified,” Dorcas says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You don’t know what the truth is and what the rumours are,” Remus points out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! The rumours had to come from something,” Mary tells him. “He did something bad, and now people are talking. You can’t trust what is real and what is fake, so best to avoid him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you telling me to avoid my boyfriend because people want to twist the truth?” Remus asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls give pause at this, looking at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People were talking about him all last week, talking about the new student coming to start here. Bad story after bad story. No-one here knew he was gay, so none of the stories featured an ex-boyfriend. Since Tuesday - when he kissed my cheek - since people saw that we’re seeing each other, new rumours have popped up. These ones have stemmed from the fact he’s gay and nothing else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone must know something true about him, otherwise—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate your concern for me,” Remus says, “but I don’t appreciate you trying to interfere in my relationship and my happiness. You don’t know the truth and are listening to rumours. It’s none of your business what Sirius has or hasn’t done in the past. The point is, I care about him, I really like him, and I’m happy. I think he’s happy with me too, and this could be something good. So maybe you should do what I’ve been doing and ignore the gossiping and maybe see for your own eyes that he’s a good guy, a good person. Maybe give him the benefit of the doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well said,” comes a voice from the nearby hallway, and Sirius steps over. “Moonpie, I’ve been waiting at the gates for you, but you didn’t turn up and I just wanted to make sure those dicks weren’t hassling you again. Didn’t mean to listen in on your conversation though.” He pauses, glancing at the girls briefly. “I haven’t dated anyone before you, so I didn’t stab an ex partner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t owe anyone an explanation,” Remus says crossly. “Fuck them if they want to gossip. I know you’re decent, and James does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You’re right, fuck them all.” He looks at the girls. “Though I did stab someone,” he adds, smirking at their shocked looks. He slips an arm around Remus’ waist. “James said you and him usually have plans on a Friday, so was thinking of tagging along if that’s okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Remus comments as they walk away from the girls. They’re gossiping again, and he hears them say that he’s crazy, blind even. Remus slips his arm around Sirius in return. He doesn’t care what they think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only what Sirius and James think.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>'What you did and where you're comin' from, I don't care, as long as you love me, baby'</em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother,” Sirius says, all of a sudden. They’re waiting in the lobby outside of the cinema screen with the snacks whilst James goes to the loo. “I went to juvie because he got involved in a bad crowd. A really bad one. Drugs and shit. He tried to back out and ended up in hospital. I dealt with the bloke who almost killed my brother. The guy is alive, but… yeah. I protect the people I care about, but I only had Regulus because our parents don’t give a fuck about us. That’s what I did. I wouldn’t say it was wrong, because I’d make that same choice all over again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me, you didn’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I know. But I didn’t want you to be scared of me,” Sirius admits. “I was scared that someone would put doubts in your head. James… best friend ever, but I’m falling for you, Remus. I don’t want… secrets between us. Not big things, so I just wanted to put it out there and hope that you… still like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus considers the words for a moment, and sets the food down on the nearby surface. He shifts closer, nervous now, and leans in. He wants Sirius to feel like he can move away if he needs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m falling for you too,” he whispers, and Sirius grins, leaning in and closing the distance between their lips.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>